


weekends

by ughloise



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gaming, Not Beta Read, Same Work, Stream / Gamer Couple, This was supposed to be a quick drabble then I induled huhu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughloise/pseuds/ughloise
Summary: Never bring work into the weekends.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Reader
Kudos: 13





	weekends

**Author's Note:**

> G/N is for the reader's gamer name.

For all the noise Citron and Misumi made in the courtyard, Itaru only woke up when Chikage softly climbed on his bed. The slight, almost non-existent creak of the oak jolted the sleeping man awake. Itaru had immediately pulled himself upright, causing surprise even to a man like his roommate, and straightaway looked for any signs of his handheld lifeline - his mobile phone.

Grabbing the comforter almost too violently and flipping the pillows upside down, Itaru threw a question at Chikage who was still looking at him with quiet wonder, “Senpai, what time is it now?”

“Just a little past noon,” Chikage answered. The moment he realized what got Itaru so frantic with barely a greeting at all, he lightly tapped on his screen with intention. A few seconds of silence lingered followed by a loud ring and vibration on the slip between the bed and the wood that encased it.

Ignoring the recent missed call, Itaru hastily ran through his notifications, assessing if any LPs have regenerated while he was asleep or if his rank had dropped on any of the games that had seasonal events. Breathing a sigh of relief, Itaru noticed Chikage was still staring at him with the face all too unreadable. 

“What is it, Senpai?” He glared, expecting too well some sort of retort - which he surprisingly did not get. “Nothing, as I thought your weekend self is still a stark contrast to… you really do suit one another.” Chikage left his words at that, allowing Itaru the rest of the idea.

“What’s that even supposed to mean?” He asked. “And why are you even bringing her up?” Barely mumbling his latter words, not really expecting a response. Just then Itaru checked his phone once again, only this time he no longer rushed for the game applications.

As soon as he opened Lime, Itaru saw that she was already online - and yet he was still left on read, his last message being a sticker of Kamekichi saying good luck. Just as he was about to type a new message, Itaru thought of checking her Twitter first, for some reason he thought he just had to.

> _“ **mmsorry y’all, just finishing some irl responsibilities huhu, i’ll have to postpone stream for now. my husbando has to wait for now AHH, i promise to make it up later!** ” _

It was the same tweet Itaru replied sad emojis to some 13 hours ago. Scrolling through a few of the replies confirmed his hunch. It was the most recent tweet his girlfriend posted, a person who Itaru knew had a knack for tweeting almost always. Therefore it wasn’t that she was _already_ online, it was that she was _still_ online - which by the way shouldn’t be any problem to him at all if it was because she was gaming. 

She was still up finishing work, on a weekend.

He returned to Lime, already typing a lengthy chunk of the message. But for the second time, he stopped - deleted a few words and then deleted the entire thing in the end. Itaru knew her too well, she won’t stop until she finishes the last word of the report, not until it’s saved, not until it’s sent to the head manager’s email. 

And it’s exactly for that reason that Itaru found himself in her apartment’s hallway. Using his own spare key, he had long allowed himself in after many failed attempts of ringing the doorbell. “Hey [Y/N],” Itaru called out nonchalantly as if she should be expecting his presence then. “You know you should learn to take a break when you can’t even hear the-” But Itaru stopped as soon as he saw the sight that greeted him.

Still in front of the computer, she was asleep on the chair. Her head tilted to the side, temple clinging to an absent pillow. She hasn’t even changed out of her clothes from the night before, and the makeup still barely removed. Sighing to himself, Itaru chuckled lightly, “I can’t believe I’m the first person to discover your body in a crime scene.”

Making his way through, Itaru glanced at the still running computer. A few tabs opened, most of them for work. To her credit, she was mostly done, only a few more words for the table description and recommendations remain blank. He was about to minimize the window when his eyes caught the changing numbers on one of the tab, “ _19 hours until event drop in…_ ”

He looked back at her, sleeping in a position almost too painful, “If you were going to try and rank at least finish everything first and…” Yet for the nth time that day, he stopped and only sighed to himself.

* * *

For all the stumbles Itaru made while carrying her to bed, she only woke up when the low reverberation of her favorite mobage’s intro song resounded. It was the first note of the song, the all-too-familiar note that crescendoed into the rest of the song. She had immediately pulled herself upright, bumping foreheads with Itaru, and straightaway looked for the same handheld lifeline - her mobile phone.

“If you’re looking for your-”

“Ah! Why do you have my phone? And were you just about to play what I thought you were playing?” In rapid succession, her questions came one after another. “[Y/N],” Itaru started, “Is that really the first thing you should be asking?”

“Of course! This week’s a crucial week on ranking so even if you grind, if you fuck up slightly on the line-up then I’d definitely slip on T1!” In her rambling, she had failed to notice that she was on the bed, having used Itaru’s lap as a pillow. “I’m hurt [G/N], you think the great taruchi would make such a noob mistake of choosing the wrong cards?”

She stared at him, intent. She knew he wouldn’t but she always knew he could do it for the gag. “Why are you here anyway? Don’t you have theater practice or something?” She grabbed the phone in Itaru’s hand, checking the current standings. “Not till after dinner tonight. Big of you to ask me of my theater practice when you have things on your own plate.”

“Ah!” She screamed, unflatteringly. “Oh my god, I didn’t-” Before she could take a single step out of the bed, Itaru had already grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist. From their upright positions, Itaru’s hold on her tumbled them into the soft, welcoming arms of the blanket. “No need to fret. It’s finished and has already been scheduled sent.”

“I-Itaru, you…” She could feel his arms tightening around. Softly as he could, he murmured, “Otsu.” 

“Thank you, Itaru.” She whispered.

They stayed that way for a few more minutes, basking in the warmth of one another, slowly being lulled back to sleep by the softness that wrapped both of them. It wasn’t until a barrage of notifications came through Itaru’s phone. “LP recharged?” She asked.

“Not really, I used them up before you woke up.” As he was scrolling through his own phone, the same set of notifications rang on her own phone. She was asleep, and so she expected that it was probably game notifications on her end. Yet upon unlocking her phone, they both realized what it was about.

“You know, I kind’a regret we came out as a couple on stream.” It was subtle, but she felt the faint stiffness of Itaru’s arms. Almost afraid of what her words mean. Yet, as elusive as Itaru was, she sensed it, and it was better she clarified herself before it spiraled out of control. “Idiot taruchi, I didn’t mean it like that,” he was quiet, waiting for her to continue, “I just meant that now they always expect us to stream together, like _all_ the time.”

Trying to be charming as his working self is, Itaru hid his sense of relief, “Hey, I’m not the one who had to postpone a solo stream last night. So now they’re looking for _you_ from _me_ .” Seemingly to exhibit, Itaru showed one tweet that prompted taruchi to help G/N in whatever ‘ _irl responsibilities_ ’ she has so that they could both stream together.

“Yeah, yeah...just let me use up all my LPs first then we can stream on my account.” They both returned to their quiet cuddled selves, save for the background noise from her grinding mobage one after the other. And out of nowhere, she commented, “Itaru, I’m hungry.”

“I brought pizza.” 

“I didn’t have dinner, breakfast, and lunch - and you want me to eat pizza?” Another few seconds of silence filled their intimate space, followed by a chuckled word from her lips, “Okay.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are supposed to be 100 words long :) This was supposed to be a quick drabble because I didn't want to do assignments just yet :) Then I don't know how this happened :)
> 
> First a3! fic and it's for my boy Itaru! Didn't expect to have this as my first Itaru work tbh, I already had something in line for him given Kniroun's almost it's way in EN. But hey, here you go. I hope I did my boy taruchi some justice.


End file.
